Fixing A Broken Heart
by blueskiesandhearts
Summary: Suze is a successful New Yorker who has trouble keeping relationships, for her, they all come and go. But when she fell for Paul, and she ended up heart broken, she have decided that she've had enough and she doesn't what to trust guys. But for how long?


So guys.. Here's the catch, I know I've written stories that I've never finished before. But I swear (cross my heart lol) that I will update this one as much as I could.. BUT.. only if you guys leave enough reviews/comments to inspire me :) lol, so please review! and I promise, this story gets better ;) I know, I'm not so good of a writer.. that's because I'm still a beginner. but anyway, Tell me what you think! thanks a lot in advance (:

* * *

Her alarm went off, it's 7:00am but it felt like she haven't slept at all. Suze dragged herself out of bed. Her head was spinning, and her body felt like it weighs 100 lbs. more than her regular weight. She went into the bathroom and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognized the face in front of her. She was a hot mess: red eyes from crying all night, messy curly hair that she has no intention of fixing for the day, and black circles around her eyes that indicates her lack of sleep. This has never happened to her, she's always been strong, sharp, and smart girl; the type that put her walls way up high to protect herself from getting hurt. But this one, this one specific guy: Paul, managed to break through her walls and made her fall in love for the first time, but it didin't last long before he ended up to be the same as every other guy that came in and out of her life. She walked back, and layed in bed before she've decided to get her phone and call her colleague/bestfriend Gina. As she waited for her bestfriend to pick up the phone, she closed her eyes and thought about what happened the night before, her eyes were getting teary when Gina answered. "Suze! Where on earth are you?! how'd it go last night?! I tried calling you but you didn't answer, so did he finally proposed?!??" she asked excitedly. "Gina, I don't think I can go to work today. I don't feel good." Suze said holding back her tears. She did not want to be reminded anymore of the previous night. "Oh no.. You sound like crap, SHIT! What did he do Suze?!" Gina asked sounding really furious, she knew something was wrong, but Suze didn't want to talk about it on the phone. "Come over later after work please? I really need someone to talk to... I'm just..." She broke down before she even finished what she was going to say. "No honey, I'm coming over rightnow. We're not doing much today anyway, I'll tell Lucy that it's an emergency." She protested.

When Gina got into Suze's apartment, she answered the door in her pajamas. "OH MY GOSH.. Suzeandra! What happened?!" She asked asked as she hugged Suze tight while looking at her with sympathy in her eyes. "He's.. He's... He's a father Gina!" she said choking up on her words. "What do you mean? Are you pregnant?!" Gina asked, "No, He got his ex-girlfriend Amy pregnant, and she gave birth on MY BIRTHDAY! That's why he couldn't come that day, and that's also why he's been distant lately." She said while bursting into tears, "gosh, I just want to die rightnow.. two weeks later and he barely told me! I'm such an idiot thinking he was going to propose, and we're going to be together for a long time..but.." she added. "Oh honey, It's not your fault, Paul is a cheating bastard! He didn't deserve you Suze." Gina cut her. "But it hurts Gina! I've never felt this hurt before, I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him.. I knew I should've just walked away when I had the chance. It's all my fault Gina....", "don't you dare tell me, or yourself that it was your fault, it was all Paul's fault for doing what he've done, Suze, just look at it this way: It hurts rightnow, but if you really think about it, It wasn't your life that got ruined. It was his and that Amy girl's life! and now they have to face the responsibility that you don't have to face. You now have the freedom to do whatever you want and do, and do what you love; planning successful events and parties- it's what you do best. so please Suze, please, don't waste any more of your time and energy crying over someone who've hurt you." Gina advised as she held Suze's hand. "I'm just really broken rightnow, it's impossible to do anything without thinking about Paul. Everything reminds me of him, this whole apartment reminds me of him!" Suze protested, "then change it. I'll help you Suze, We can get rid of everything that reminds you of him, we'll repaint this whole place, move the funiture around, we'll remodel your whole apartment if that's what it takes, or if you want.. You can move in with me! I need a roommate anyway." she offered. "I don't know.." Suze said while wiping the hot tears that were flowing down her face, Gina handed her the box of Kleenex that was on the table and hugged her "think about it Suze, whatever you want to do, I'm here for you, I don't want to see my bestfriend like this because of a stupid guy! This is not like you".

* * *

What'd ya think?? I think I might have made this one a little too dramatic.. :/ this all sounded reaaally good in my head lol. I hope you enjoyed this one though. I'll update this one tomorrow if I get atleast 5 reviews. I promise :)


End file.
